fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nezunomi Higashi High School
The 'Nezunomi Higashi High School '(ねずの実東高校 Nezunomi Higashi Kōkō) is the main school in ''One of Us Must Go''. The school is in Umihana, a town in the Osaka Prefecture. It is famous for being a night hangout for its teachers and students. History The Nezunomi Higashi High School used to be a war zone, so that's why everyone is concerned about it. People say that they are ghost soldiers roaming the schools. While the rumor has been deemed false by Egon Spengler, the non-witness students believe he was lying. After a mysterious case of people being taken from their homes and disappearing, the school has decided to make night hangouts for them and other students. It's like an apocalypse. Eventually, they get spotted by Unity so he sends GAIA out to attack, which causes Mikan, Akemi, Ai, and Seira to transform into Pretty Cure. It is later turned into a monumental building and a private school due to everyone wanting to apply to it. Notable Students Class 3-3 * Katsura Mikan - A bright, optimistic girl. * Nakano Akemi - A stubborn girl. * Miyazaki Ai - Known for her appreciation of the arts. * Hirano Seira - A new student to the school. Shy and nice, said to be a Mary Sue since people like her. * Libby May - A foreign girl that gets made fun of for being white. Mikan, Akemi, and Ai try to defend her. * Asaka Iona - A pessimistic girl that could be more cheery if it weren't for this. * Suzuki Sayuri - Doesn't seem to care about any of this than anyone else. Probably because she's an otaku. * Tsutsumi Rei - Average bully girl. * Elijah Metcalfe - A kid that is chill all the time. * Matsushima Souya - A mean kid, he likes being mean to others, but he doesn't let anybody touch him. * Fujimoto Saburo - A quiet, mean kid. He's Souya's bullying friend. * Oogami Haru - He's a lazy guy who just happens to be crazy. American fans seem to like him. * Hans Rio - Ai's boyfriend, but is still flirty to everyone else. * Kuno Minoru - Nice, shy guy. * Onishi Keiji - The mirror of Minoru. Said to get whatever he wants. When he wanted Mikan, however, she rejected, and went for Minoru. Not in Class 3-3 * Endo Riko (not in class 3-3) - The student council president. Absolutely ruthless. * Mihara Shiro (not in class 3-3) - The student council vice president. Not as cold as she seems. Notable Staff * Cherry Bayliss - The teacher of class 3-3. * Tosa Hyouri - The head of the school. Trivia * Mikan, Ai, Libby, Iona, and Haru are in the Dream Club, a club consisting of them drawing, writing, and participating in "imaginative events". Otherwise known as an excuse to do nothing at school. ** Seira later joins this club. ** Akemi is in the Student Council, so she can't be in that club. Category:Schools Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:One of Us Must Go Category:Locations